Coup De Foudre
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, the murderer of the Uchiha, his own clan. The village hates him, his brother wants him dead, moreover, he hates himself. But, Kai doesn't. She knows him, better than he knows himself, and was that a good thing? What will this forbidden love lead to? Companion Story to Plus Ça Change [Sasuke Uchiha]
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto Uchiha was ecstatic. Fugaku was happy too, but he wasn't as energetic as his wife. He knew that he had to prepare dinner that night, but he didn't complain. He folded the newspaper and placed it on the table and grumbled something which only he could hear. Mikoto was bouncing with joy and then it struck her. She had to share the news with her son, Itachi.

Itachi was four and a half, and he was already considered to be a prodigy among the Uchiha clan. His parents were proud of him, and so were the entire Uchiha clan. The village had high expectations from the son of the Uchiha clan head. Fugaku held his son, who was asleep in his arms. And with the commotion Mikoto was causing, he woke. And at first, he couldn't quite register what she was saying. She seemed too excited, and Itachi smiled at that.

"Mother? What happened?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Oh Itachi!" She pulled him away from her husband and hugged her son, and Itachi giggled. "You're going to become a brother!" Itachi's eyes grew wide and he pulled away from his mother.

He blinked.

Mikoto chuckled, and kissed his forehead and nodded.

Itachi smiled widely and bellowed, "I'm going to look after him or her! I'll be the greatest brother ever!" Mikoto wailed, and hugged him even tighter.

There was one more thing Mikoto needed to do.

Tell everyone else.

She told Kushina already, as even she was pregnant. There was one more woman she knew who was carrying a child, more like twins, and Mikoto smiled at the thought of her. Trisha Ryuuga. Her best friend.

Trisha had a daughter who was around Itachi's age, and it was quite astonishing that the two children haven't met yet. Mikoto would change that.

She was going to invite Trisha and family over to the Uchiha's.

Trisha was shocked when Mikoto told her the news. Mikoto was an energetic woman, and Trisha couldn't help but laugh at her childishness. Mikoto carried Trisha's daughter, and kissed the girl's forehead. "You're going to meet Itachi, my son today, and you both will become the best of friends okay?" The young girl didn't know what else to do, so she just smiled.

That was probably enough for Mikoto.

"You're carrying twins aren't you Trisha?" Trisha sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to look after them, it's quite scary actually." Trisha admitted.

"Looking after them is nothing. Wait till you push them out." Mikoto winked and that sent a shiver down Trisha's spine. "Don't remind me." She grumbled.

Trisha's daughter was Kai, who Mikoto usually called 'Angel'. Kai was a shy, soft spoken and meek little girl, with green eyes and soft brown hair. She had naturally pink lips and there was always a soft pink hue on her cheeks.

"Kai is growing more beautiful each day, Trisha. I'm telling you, she's going to be quite a catch someday." Mikoto said, as she saw Kai eat her bowl of rice. Trisha smiled at her friend, and agreed quietly. "Say, let's make a deal?" Mikoto offered, and Trisha cocked an eye brow.

"Oh?"

"Your daughter marries my son. What say?" Trisha was speechless. She knew what pregnancy did to a woman, but this was insane. They were just four year olds.

"Mikoto, are you insane?" Trisha chuckled nervously.

"No! Itachi and Kai look perfect together! Just picture it Trisha! Itachi returns back from a day's work and Kai greets him with a kiss and their little kids running around hugging their father! Aw, it's just adorable!" Mikoto bellowed, and Trisha sighed. Trisha knew Mikoto was a future planner. Ever since they were kids, Mikoto would dream of weddings and having kids. The day she saw Fugaku, she dreamt of how they would marry, and look at them now. Trisha smiled.

That night, Trisha and Kai go to the Uchiha clan house. They're greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku and two little boys inside. Trisha recognized one to be Itachi and the other, Shisui, Itachi's cousin. They were just little boys and they were already inseparable. Kai held on to her mother's skirt, and looked nervous. "Aw! Kai, you don't have to be scared!" Mikoto said, pulling the little girl away from her mother and, "Itachi, Shisui, I want you to meet Kai Ryuuga. She's going to be your new friend." Mikoto winked at Trisha who sighed. Fugaku had no clue of what was happening.

"Hi! I'm Shisui, this is Itachi." The boy with the curly dark hair said. "I'm Kai." Kai smiled at them, and they smiled back. She looked at Itachi, and he said, "Nice to meet you."

Mikoto wailed, and Fugaku almost dropped his glass of water.

"You should stop yelling, or our child will turn into something we can't handle." Fugaku grumbled.

"Just imagine! In twenty years from now, Kai and Itachi will be married!" Mikoto said, giggled like a school girl.

Kai's face turned red immediately, and Shisui snickered.

Itachi, looked at Kai and looked away. He frowned.

Itachi Uchiha was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Even at a young age, he knew what burdens were upon him. He was constantly ushered by his father to become stronger, to become better. He was trying to convert Itachi from a boy directly to a man, with no strings attached. And Itachi couldn't complain. He trained hard each day, when boys and girls his age played around. He would sometimes see them laughing and running around, and he wondered what it was like to play ninja.

Itachi never played ninja. He was a ninja. He was the youngest student in his classroom.

Shisui was three years older than he was, and he too was his classmate.

Although his cousin didn't face the same burdens that Itachi faced.

Itachi was a child, and he knew that no child deserved such a lifestyle like his own.

Itachi was a child, and he knew he wasn't happy.

And he also knew, that he never could be.

He turned to see the girl next to him, and she smiled at her mother. Itachi frowned yet again. He didn't like it. He didn't like that the girl could be so happy, and here he was, failing to hold a smile for more than five seconds.

She seemed so happy, so carefree. As if she had no obligations she had to face. No pains or training she was put through. She wasn't forced into doing something she detested.

Itachi didn't like it one bit.

Didn't he too deserve a child's life? The one in which fun and frolic were involved? He had loving parents too didn't he? So why was his life any different from hers?

Shisui saw his cousin's face.

And he knew what Itachi was thinking. Shisui smiled to himself. Itachi might seem like he hates Kai, even though he just met her. But in reality, he wants to be happy. Just like her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only three years later that Itachi saw Kai again. She was supposedly enrolled into the academy a year after they met for the first time, and she excelled in grades, faster than expected. Itachi personally hoped that the teachers wouldn't let her graduate with him, but life wasn't fair.

Shisui was happy.

Itachi was confused.

It was a feeling of both distaste…and annoyance.

Kai Ryuuga was now Kai Namikaze, and it was only after that Itachi came to know she was related to the Great Fourth Hokage, being his niece and all. Even so, Kai was too gentle, too fragile to be a ninja in this cruel world, which failed to understand peace.

She smiled too much.

She was carefree.

She was everything Itachi secretly wanted to be.

But he wouldn't agree.

In the academy, at the day of their graduation, Itachi and Shisui sat next to each other, Itachi was pretending to listen to Shisui's talks about something not so important. Just then, their sensei entered the class and announced the most bizarre thing.

"Alright, this year, genin who graduate will be assigned in groups of three. Since the graduating genin are a little too young to be uh…graduating at all." The older man eyed Itachi reverently. Shisui snickered.

Shisui was ten, and it he was also considered a boy wonder. Almost all the Uchiha were considered great in something or the other, it mostly ran in the clan. Being worshipped for being born into the noble clan. But Shisui didn't mind being idolized, Itachi was quite the opposite. He despised it when people recognized his talents through his clan. His clan had nothing to do with it in fact, it was all his hard work. The nights of training, and the permanent scars he's already got. Also, the fact that the child didn't have a childhood. Itachi was deeply affected by all of it, even if he didn't know it.

And when the teacher called out names, Itachi's gaze moved throughout the classroom, trying to find one girl in particular.

"Shisui Uchiha." Shisui popped up in his table, and grinned cheekily.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi smiled up at his brother/best friend, soon to realize that the smile wouldn't last long.

"Kai Namikaze." Itachi looked to his extreme right, to find the girl sitting next to a window, looking right at him, smiling. Itachi looked away immediately, and grunted. Shisui smiled and waved at the girl, and Itachi frowned.

She wasn't meant to be a ninja.

This world didn't mean for people like her to fight in it.

She wasn't a protector, in fact, she needed protection.

And that fact, infuriated Itachi.

It was the next day that the three came to know that Fugaku Uchiha, was the Jonin instructor for Itachi's squad. Since it was the first day, Fugaku wanted the three to get to know each other better, since he believed in a team, understanding and cooperation grew when they had a considerate amount of socializing.

Itachi's father actually liked the idea of a three man squad. "This way, one can understand better of how different each ninja is, and teamwork is indeed essential. You three, already have a perfect blend of fighters. Shisui, you're the offensive type. Itachi you're the leader type, and Kai you're the medical ninja, the defensive type."

So, Kai was a medical ninja.

Itachi grunted. She was still too meek.

"I'll leave you three alone for today. Get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. It is very important." Fugaku said, eyeing his son.

Shisui immediately ran to Kai and said, "Hey there, I'm Shisui. We've met, but it's been so long!" He grinned.

Kai smiled. Itachi wasn't even looking.

"I'm Kai."

Of course she was. Who else could she be?

It was then Itachi realized that she was talking to him. Itachi sighed and said, "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

He told her his name, without even looking at her. Kai stood there, with a sad expression.

Did she do something wrong? Her bottom lip quivered, and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said.

Itachi looked away. Shisui frowned. He held Kai by her shoulders and guided her away, assuring her that Itachi was a nice and kind boy. "He's mean." Kai announced.

"No no, Kai, he's very nice. Dunno what's gotten into him today." Shisui said, trying to convince the girl who was almost in tears.

"He hates me. I didn't do anything wrong." Kai said. Shisui looked over to Itachi to see him walking away. Shisui sighed. He ruffled the girl's hair and winked at her. "Don't worry, give him time, and he'll open up. Please? For me?" Kai looked up at him, and nodded weakly.

Shisui kept staring at her face.

Kai looked confused.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Where's that smile?" Shisui grinned. Kai giggled, and smiled for him.

"There! I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye Kai!" He waved at her and ran toward Itachi, leaving behind a smiling yet tear faced Kai.

Shisui caught up to his cousin, and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What?" Itachi chuckled, and suddenly stopped after seeing the look on Shisui's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shisui spat. Itachi understood what it was about, and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi said.

"You made her cry, you moron!" Itachi stopped walking.

"She wasn't supposed to become a ninja. She has to cry even more if she chooses this path. She's too gentle. Too timid. Those ideals don't work in the ninja world." Itachi continued walking.

Shisui cocked an eyebrow.

"Itachi, wait." Itachi still kept walking. Shisui sighed and walked right next to him.

"Too gentle eh?" Shisui asked, and Itachi nodded.

"Then again Itachi, so are you."

Itachi frowns upon hearing this, and swallows a large amount of saliva. Shisui observes him, and closes his eyes. "You know, its people like Kai who're the strongest ones out there. I heard her father left her, and her mother has a sickness no one's ever heard of. She has two little siblings around the same age as Sasuke, and she looks after them most of the time. She might look happy Itachi, but behind that cheerful smile of hers, is a sad, lonely kid devoid of a childhood. Just like you, Itachi. But she covers it all with a smile. Who does she remind you of, hm?"

Itachi stared at his brother's face.

"The gentlest folks are the true warriors Itachi, that's why you're the prodigy." Shisui chuckled, and Itachi followed behind him, without talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi had grown accustomed of Kai's presence near and around him, as time passed. Shisui tried his level best to make Itachi talk to her casually, but it wasn't progressing as much as he had hoped. Their missions were quiet, and quite frankly Shisui was plain bored. Kai was great company and so was Itachi, but together, they were the most boring people around. Kai would talk even when Weasel boy (Shisui calls Itachi 'Weasel' sometimes, just to get a reaction out of him, and most of the time it'll just be a chuckle) was around, but Itachi would stay quiet.

Kai wanted to talk to Itachi.

Even if it were just once, it would satisfy her.

She'd seen him with his younger brother, and he was quite a kind boy. He looked happy, and he smiled more. And she saw him with Shisui when he thought she wasn't around. He was smiling.

Then she realized, he smiled, only when she wasn't around.

Kai felt tears fill her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She knew that someday, Itachi will notice her. He will acknowledge her, and she will wait for that to happen. She trained hard each day, practiced Ninjutsu till her body and mind were exhausted, not to make Uchiha sensei proud, but to make his son look at her. Just once, because she knew, he never saw her. He's looked at her, but seeing someone was completely different according to the girl.

Kai and her squad were sent on a mission, and Kai was recently promoted to a Chunin level Kunoichi. Shisui and Itachi were already Chunin, but she didn't let that demotivate her. Shisui always helped her train, he was like the elder brother she didn't have. She had Jellal, her cousin, but he was stoic and mean, so she avoided him. As she ran toward the gates of the village, to greet her sensei who stood there, Fugaku sensei looked at her with a worried look. She stopped dead on her tracks as she saw Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, and her little twin siblings, clutching her legs as if they were afraid.

Kai didn't see her mother there.

Itachi and Shisui looked at Mikoto and then at her legs, the little twins looked as if they were crying.

No, they were weeping. And they were weeping hard.

"Oh god, no." Kai said, as little Saya and Seth ran toward her. They were six years old, and they were a part of her soul, so watching them cry made Kai's legs tremble.

But she stood her ground.

She wouldn't look weak. Not here. Not now.

Not when her siblings needed her the most.

"K-Kai! Momma- she-!" Seth, the little boy wailed.

Saya, the girl, kept crying and gasping for air in between.

Kai just stood there, taking it all in. Shisui went up to her, and held her shoulders and he gasped slightly. His eyes widened for a second, and he closed them, feeling a burning sensation behind his eye lids.

She stood there like a rock. Motionless.

As if the news didn't mean anything to her.

Itachi looked at his mother, who was crying on her husband's shoulder. Itachi then looked at Shisui, and at the twins, who were still sobbing. Kai's hands on their shoulders. She pushes Shisui away slightly, as she bent down to her siblings' height level, and kissed their foreheads. She hugged them, and murmured soft consoling words. In a few minutes, the crying reduced, and Kai bowed to Mikoto and Fugaku and walked to her house, carrying Seth on her shoulders and clutching Saya's hand firmly.

Itachi didn't dare look at her face.

He expected her to cry.

He expected her to break down. His heart shattered as he saw Shisui wipe a tear away.

"Trisha was a kind woman." Fugaku said.

"The funeral's tomorrow. We're going." Itachi looked down, and walked home, quietly.

At home, Mikoto never spoke a word.

She lost Kushina and now, Trisha as well. Both her best friends left her, without a trace. Itachi saw what his mother was going through, and he stayed at home. He didn't train, as he helped his mother with household chores.

And in the evening, when there was no more work to do, Mikoto finally spoke.

"That girl, Kai, she's strong."

Itachi perked up, and looked at his mother. Of course, he felt terrible for her, having lost her mother and all, but that didn't make her strong. His father thought the same.

"She's incredible at healing, but her Taijutsu is weak. She isn't a fighter, in the very least."

Mikoto stared at her husband as if he were mental. How could he not understand? Then again, Uchiha men were known for their bluntness and ego. Mikoto sighed, and shook her head.

Apparently her son didn't understand either, and he was a prodigy.

"Kai is eleven years old. She has two little siblings around the same age as Sasuke to take care of. Alone." The word 'alone' made Itachi's stomach drop a hundred feet.

"Her father…left. Kai has to now look after her siblings as if she were her mother. She's slowly losing her childhood Fugaku, how can you not see that?" Fugaku looked at his wife, and exhaled.

"Fugaku, true strength is not measured by how well you fight and win a battle. It's measured by how well you tackle situations and use your strength to keep those around you from getting hurt, physically or emotionally. I am damn sure it took Kai every ounce of strength in her body to not cry the minute she knew her mother died, but she didn't cry. She couldn't! Not in front of Seth and Saya, because they needed her to be strong. She's the only family they have left, and she was strong. She was strong for them. Even if it was killing her from the inside." Mikoto sniffed.

Fugaku frowned, as he finally understood.

"Kai was determined to keep fighting to be strong, even at her weakest moment." Fugaku said.

Itachi bites his lip.

He excuses himself, and heads out telling them he was going to train. He reaches the training grounds, and climbs on top of a tree and begins to wonder to himself.

Was he ever this strong?

Could he ever handle it if he lost his parents and he had to take care of Sasuke alone?

The thought sent shivers down his spine.

He regretted treating her the way he did. He was sure to open up to her more from then on. But he was ashamed of himself to not see her true potential. His mother was right, the fact about strength not having anything to do with winning a battle. He's won plenty but, how many had he won inside?

The next day, in front of Trisha Namikaze's grave, Kai stood with her two siblings, unwavering. Seth and Saya were hugging their elder sister's legs, and were crying. Shisui was there, closing his eyes.

Sasuke had tears in his.

Mikoto was crying, Fugaku held her tight.

A few other Jonin, Kakashi, Akira, Kurenai, Asuma, and even the Third Hokage were there.

Trisha was the younger sister of the Great Fourth Hokage after all.

And she was an ANBU level Medic as well.

Even then, Itachi never saw Kai directly to her face.

She stood there, in her mother's funeral, unmoving. Her face emotionless.

As if it wasn't her mother at all.

After the funeral, Shisui walked up to Itachi and said, "You should've seen her face Itachi, I couldn't bare it myself. Her eyes looked like they were dead. It was painful. It's unbelievable she isn't crying. But her eyes showed me how she really felt. Poor Kai."

He later found Kai talking to her mother's grave, when everyone left the area.

It was dark.

Almost close to midnight.

He tried to make himself undetected.

"I know your there Itachi, you don't have to hide."

Itachi came out of the shadows, and walked toward her. He stood right next to the girl, facing the grave.

He avoided looking at her face for two reasons.

He was afraid.

And he didn't want to see her face holding pain, which he was certain was the case.

Then he heard a sniffle.

"I-It's too difficult I-Itachi…" Kai's voice was breaking.

Itachi's eyes widened for a minute, and he looked to the ground.

"W-What is?" He stammered.

"Its s-so difficult…not to cry…I'm trying my best to…stay strong…I-"Itachi held her hand, and she gasped.

She sniffed.

She started sobbing.

"T-Thank you." She said, as Itachi's grip on her arm tightens. Itachi keeps looking down, as he finally felt tears in his eyes. 'You're welcome.' He thought to himself, as he closed his eyes letting tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been only a month since Kai's mother's demise. She had returned to training the very next day after the funeral, which was quite shocking. She was quiet, and it was understandable. Shisui noticed that she had eye bags, and that she was sleeping very little. Shisui worried about her, and spoke to Fugaku, who replied, "If she thinks she can handle it, then she can."

After training one evening, when Fugaku wasn't around, Kai seemed a little better. She smiled that day, and it lit Shisui's world. Before she headed home, she waved at Shisui and smiled at him. He hugged the girl and smiled widely, making her giggle. She turned to Itachi and stared.

She smiled.

And she waved.

"Bye, Itachi, see you tomorrow." She said.

Itachi didn't even glance at her, and said, "Yeah."

Shisui frowned at his brother, and looked at Kai. Her smile faded a little, and her eyes looked dull. It was clear to Shisui that she was hurt, and he ever so badly wanted to smack his brother's head for making her feel bad. Kai walked off, slowly.

But Shisui knew what he had to do.

He was frankly tired of Itachi giving the cold shoulder to Kai ever since they've been put in the same squad. It made sense that she didn't deserve to be a ninja and all, but she was a ninja and she was rather good at it. Shisui saw it, hell, even their sensei saw it. Itachi, the prodigy didn't, and Shisui was going to change that.

"Kai cooks brilliantly. You should try some of her home made dishes, they're incredible!"

No answer.

Okay, move on Shisui.

"You know, the other day, I was trying to grab a kitten from the tree for a little girl, and the tree was tall right, and I fell and scratched my arm and shoulder. But then, Kai heals it for me, and look-"Shisui gestured his hand. "-no scratches!"

Itachi looked at his hand, and nodded.

Shisui frowned.

"You know Kai-""What are you trying to say Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Shisui asked, initially not understanding.

Then it hit him, and he smirked.

His plan worked.

Itachi sighed and said, "All these talks about Kai, what are you trying to say?" Itachi asked, his eyes closed.

Shisui was at a loss for words. There was so much he wanted to say, and he didn't know from where or how to begin. Should he begin with the fact that Itachi is such a jerk to Kai, and he makes her cry? Should he begin with the fact he's so full of himself around her?

Right then, Shisui didn't know what to say but this-

"Itachi give her a chance."

Itachi chuckled. "A chance for what?"

Shisui sighed in relief, and said, "A chance to prove to you she's strong."

Itachi stopped dead on his tracks. That was what Shisui wanted him to do? He looked at his best friend's face and saw that he was serious. Itachi frowned and continued walking. How can Shisui not realize that Itachi already knew?

"She doesn't have to prove anything to me. I've already seen how strong she can be…" Itachi whispered to himself, and walked quietly.

It was a week after that when the three of them were assigned for a mission. But this time, things were serious. The mission was an A rank. And the three of them were only Chunin.

Shisui was pumped up.

Itachi was confident.

Kai was scared, but she let it slide. She glanced sideways and saw the two boys. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

'I'll be fine.' She thought to herself. 'And I'll be there when you need me.'

The trio wanted to end the mission as fast as possible, but, it wasn't as they had hoped. They were surrounded, and two Sharingans weren't enough, and Kai's water Ninjutsu was slowly wearing off. There were too many Rock Ninja and there were only three of them.

But Itachi had another trick up his sleeve.

They shouldn't mess with the boy's Genjutsu, for it was known already as the Village's best.

Slowly, the three young Chunin were winning, and Itachi didn't see something coming at him.

Shisui yelled his name, and Kai ran toward him.

She took half the blow, but Itachi was injured as well.

Senbon needles pinned deep inside their flesh.

Itachi was lying on the ground, and Kai coughed out blood.

Shisui took out the last Rock Ninja and ran toward his team.

"Itachi! Kai, are you okay?"

Itachi knew for sure Kai wasn't okay. She was hovering over him, and plucked out the needles from his body, and placed her trembling hands on his chest.

Itachi's eyes widened.

He turned away before his gaze met hers.

He was still afraid to look at her.

Why he was afraid? He didn't know, but all he knew was, if he did see her, he knows his thoughts of her will change. To the better or worse, that he didn't know, and he wasn't ready to find out yet.

"Kai, you need to rest!" Shisui yelled at her, and she chuckled.

"I-I'll be f-fine." She stammered.

Blood was oozing out of her wounds, and she chose to heal the comparatively less hurt comrade.

What was she thinking?

Was she trying to be some sort of hero in front of Itachi's eyes?

Well, it won't work.

But Itachi knew, very well, that she wasn't the sort to save a comrade for recognition.

She coughed out blood once again, but she continued healing him.

Itachi closes his eyes, and felt his strength return to him.

That was fast, and he knew that he was never healed this quickly before.

And to think, she was healing him only with half of her used up chakra, and she was badly hurt as well.

'Kai…' Itachi thought, as his eyes widened.

He turned to look at her, but she got up and walked off, to sit under a tree, and slowly tended to her wounds.

Itachi was heartbroken to see how injured she was.

She jumped in front of him, and took his pain, and what was he doing to repay her?

Ignore her.

Treat her like a pest.

Itachi's lip quivered, and he walked toward the girl.

He muttered-

"Thank you."

She looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled up at him, and shook her head.

She smiled at him, in a way of telling him, she forgave him.

She forgave him for everything he's done.

And she smiled, warming Itachi's heart.

And little did he know, he smiled back, involuntarily.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi sighed and smiled at his younger brother, before poking him in the forehead. Sasuke chuckled, and ran off leaving Itachi behind smiling like a fool. Sasuke was ecstatic that Itachi said yes to him, to play ninja with him. And Itachi was grinning because, this was probably the first time he's played ninja.

Shisui gave him a thumbs up and snickered.

Itachi saw Sasuke take out a wooden shuriken and come to attack him. Itachi couldn't hold back a smile right then.

Itachi and his squad, disintegrated the moment Itachi became a part of the ANBU. Shisui soon followed and became an ANBU black op as well, and that only left Kai behind. Fugaku stated that after a little more training, she would become an ANBU back op, but Kai declined it at first. Itachi knew why.

She had Seth and Saya to take care of, and no one else to look after them.

Being part of the ANBU meant that she had to leave on frequent and long missions. But that would mean leaving her little siblings home alone almost all the time.

Shisui smiled at her as he understood.

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement.

Sasuke yelled out an 'Ah!' as he pretended to attack his elder brother, and Itachi chuckled. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead, and Sasuke faked his death in the most dramatic way possible.

Then two more people entered the scene.

It was Kai's siblings: Seth and Saya.

Saya faked tears and Seth yelled out, "Don't leave me Sasuke! I'll avenge you!" And the three laughed.

Itachi smiled, and his smile faded as he saw Kai not too far from where he was.

"Hello Itachi!" Saya said, waving. Seth smiled at him.

Itachi ruffled her hair, and the little girl laughed.

"Here to see Sasuke so quickly eh?" Itachi winked at the girl, and she frowned. Seth chortled, and Sasuke playfully hit Itachi.

"We were here because Kai wanted to see Jellal." Itachi raised his eyebrow.

Who was Jellal?

Shisui quickly joined in and playfully attacked the kids, making them laugh their hearts out.

Itachi was still frowning.

"You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep that up." Shisui said, smirking at him.

Itachi looked away and saw Kai, talking to another boy, her age, dark hair with a violet tinge to it, and he didn't look too happy to see her.

But she was.

She was smiling and giggling, and the other boy, who most probably was this Jellal person, sighed.

He patted the girl on her head, and Itachi felt anger boil within him.

Then he suddenly asked himself, why was he angry?

Kai was someone Itachi didn't acknowledge, and she was talking to some guy, but why was Itachi so worked up about it?

"Itachi, why are you staring at my sister like that?" Little curious Seth asked, making Shisui erupt with laughter, and Itachi quickly turned away.

"It's nothing, I was staring off into space that's all." Now Itachi considered himself mental.

He was explaining something completely trivial to a seven year old. Itachi grunted, and Shisui laughed loudly, grabbing Kai's attention.

She looked at Itachi, and smiled. But immediately looked away.

What Itachi didn't notice was the blush on her cheeks, and the small smirk on Jellal's face.

But Shisui saw it.

He smirked openly, and Itachi ignored it.

As he lay in bed that night, Itachi couldn't take his mind off why he was even considering thinking of the fact that he was annoyed by Kai talking to Jellal. Itachi sighed, and twisted around in his bed, and finally gave up. He was tired and he quite frankly wanted to not exert himself by keeping thoughts away from his mind, which was a tiring thing to do. So he let his mind wander.

He asked himself these questions.

Who was Jellal?

Why was Kai talking to him?

How do they know each other?

And another question that made Itachi's heart race.

Why was she so damn happy with him?

Itachi fell asleep due to exhaustion that night.

The next day, his father informed him of the new trainee he was going to have to train. Shisui already had his, and Itachi wondered who he had to train.

As Itachi was walking through the Uchiha compound to meet Shisui, he saw Jellal.

Itachi frowned on impulse.

Jellal face was stoic.

"Hey Itachi! Meet Jellal Ryuuga, my trainee!" Itachi grimaced internally.

So this boy was an ANBU black op?

And then something hit him.

His name was…Ryuuga?

"Ryuuga?"

Jellal grunted and turned away. He clearly didn't like Itachi. Shisui nodded.

And then Shisui said something which made Itachi's heart leap with joy even if he didn't know why that made him happy.

"He's Kai's cousin."

Itachi was walking to the academy to meet his trainee. He spoke to the Academy coordinator that the student was seated in room 201, and Itachi walked faster. The trainee was obviously alone, and Itachi reached 201 faster than he imagined.

Itachi sighed before opening the door.

What was the point in training someone once you're an ANBU black op? Don't the Jonin do the training part? All these new rules were implanted only on Itachi's time, and quite frankly he was beginning to think if all this were just a funny experimentation. Itachi opened the door, and walked in.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and I will be your-"Itachi turned to look at his so called student.

Itachi immediately forgot how to talk.

He was speechless, and his legs and hands were numb. His heart raced.

There in the corner of a seat, sat Kai, who was reading a book before he came in.

She was wearing a white loose V-neck cropped shirt, and her hair tied loosely in a ponytail, which rested on her left shoulder.

She turned to look at him, and smiled once again.

Itachi's knees were close to trembling.

"Itachi _sensei_?" Kai joked, and giggled.

She knew right then, that she could be comfortable with him.

All that waiting, was now coming to an end.

Itachi could think of only few things at that moment, and Kai didn't understand why he just stood there.

To Itachi-

Kai's face was glowing.

Her hair, a beautiful shade of brown, and it looked mesmerizing.

Her eyes, a magnificent hue of green, which captivated him beyond levels.

'Oh lord, what is she doing to me?' Itachi thought, as he closed his eyes.

He now finally understood why he never saw at her before. It was as if, he knew deep down that this was going to happen to him.

_Love_.

He also understood one more complex thing, which to most people wouldn't even make sense.

All these years he's only _looked_ at Kai.

But now was the first time that he actually _saw_ her.

And right then, as Itachi walked up to her, his heart beating as loud as drums, he knew.

He believed in love at first sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint when they sometimes collide with a bit of reality against which they are dashed to pieces. - Sigmund Freud**

Itachi Uchiha was devastated by what he had been ordered to do. How could he do it? Why must he not side with his clan? No, he couldn't. He mustn't. Itachi, was a smart mature boy from the start, and now he deemed that a curse. He envied Kai for being so strong from the inside, and he felt stronger from the past few months from when he had been ordered to spy on his own clan, but now he wasn't so sure.

Shisui's death took a toll on the both of them.

Itachi knew about it, in fact, Shisui was the one who told him to do it.

"There is no way to stop the Uchiha clan's Coup de 'tat anymore. A civil war will happen in the leaf, and the other countries will take advantage of it to attack. It will turn into a war…"

Itachi looked at his best friend, and his bleeding right eye socket, which was presumably empty.

"I tried to stop the Coup de 'tat by using Kotoamatsukami, but Danzo stole my right eye. He doesn't trust me…"

Itachi frowned, he knew where this was going. His hands trembled. He wanted desperately to cry.

"I decided to protect the village in my own way." Shisui said, smiling slightly.

If Kai was here, she would cry till she fainted.

Itachi was thankful she wasn't here to see Shisui, for he himself couldn't bear what he was seeing. And a gentle soul like Kai's would just…he'd rather not think about it.

"He'll probably try to get my left eye as well, but I'll give it to you before that happens."

Itachi's heart was stuck in his throat and he shrank. 'Shisui' he thought to himself.

Shisui took out his eye and held it out to his best friend.

"You're my best friend, the only one I can ask to do this. Please, Itachi protect the village, and protect the Uchiha name…and protect Kai."

Itachi shut his eyes as tightly as he could.

"She loves you more than her own life Itachi."

When Kai and everyone else, were informed on Shisui's suicide, Kai didn't cry. At first.

Itachi held her close, and he could feel her body shiver.

"Shi-Shisui he c-couldn't h-have…n-no…" She stammered and Itachi held her tighter. She gave in and cried, and Itachi kissed her tears away. Kai hugged him as tight as she possibly could, and wept on his chest, as Itachi felt his heart shatter.

And later that evening, when Itachi was summoned to the Konoha Council building, he knew what needed to be done.

"Itachi, try to gain as much as time as you can." Was what the third Hokage told him.

But Danzo spoke to him separately.

"The Third spoke like that, but he will act if the leaf needs to be protected. He's always like that. And if that happens, even he, as the Hokage will have to take drastic measures. Whether the war happens or not, once they tried to make a Coup de 'tat, the Uchiha will necessarily be annihilated. Your unknowing little brother included."

Itachi glared at the man before him.

"But by acting before it happens, he can still be saved."

Danzo sighed.

"If the Coup de 'tat happens, then your brother will see everything too. He will see that his clan is destroyed by the Shinobi of the leaf, and he'll want to take his revenge on the village, and in that case, he must be killed too."

Itachi was angered. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm giving you a chance to choose."

Itachi looked on. He knew what he needed to do. But choosing the village, or his younger brother? No, he'll save his younger brother, somehow anyhow.

"Itachi, it will be a hard mission for you, but in exchange for that, I can let your brother live."

Itachi gulped.

"I'm sure you want to protect the village."

Itachi closed his eyes.

"Do you accept the mission?"

The young ANBU black op, never said anything. He walked away, leaving a smirking Danzo behind.

He met Tobi that night, and made a deal.

And before heading to his clan's place, Tobi called out to him.

Itachi turned.

"I suggest you meet the girl before you do it, it'll give you another reason to go ahead with what you chose." Itachi's eyes grew wide.

How did he know?

But the boy didn't act surprised, and took him on his advice.

He went to see Kai.

He stood outside her house, and saw her through the window. She was smiling, at her younger siblings, and preparing dinner.

Itachi smiled slightly, as he witnessed her laugh.

He could picture a life with her, away from all the wars and fighting.

Away from hatred, and filled only with love.

Her love.

He recalled the first time they kissed, and how red their faces were.

_It was a week after Itachi was assigned as Kai's trainer. Training had been going well, and he realized the air around them was different than before. It was more comfortable, and more…relaxing._

_Itachi noticed several things about her that he never noticed before._

_How her face lights up when she sees him._

_How her eyebrows jerk up when she was surprised._

_How red her face gets when they hold hands and walk._

_He loved all of it. And he wouldn't ever get tired of it._

_They were in the training area, and Kai's Taijutsu didn't look as if it were getting better. "I'm useless." She branded herself, and Itachi chuckled. Kai sat under a tree and he sat next to her, and took her hand in his, watching her face grow red. Itachi smirked as he knew that he was the only one who had this effect on her._

_"You're not useless, you saved my life once." Itachi said, stroking her hand, sending shivers down her spine._

_He took a close look at her, and saw that her hair was tied up in a bun, and her face was still a little pink._

_He then saw her lips, so pink and- _

_"Itachi?"_

_His gaze immediately shifted to her eyes, and he blushed._

_She realized where he'd been looking, and looked down, blushing a deep scarlet. She smiled, as she couldn't contain it. _

_Itachi breathed out, and saw that she shifted her position. She was directly looking at him now. He placed his hand on her cheek, and bent forward, blowing on her nose and lips. She shivered under his touch and kicked her lips, and Itachi kissed her softly, and she felt as if her heart would explode. The kiss was soft, fragile and full of passion. He let his hands envelop around her, and pulled her close while she let her hands play with his hair. They pulled apart for air and just stared at each other, and then they smiled._

_"Your Taijutsu can wait." _

Itachi sighed, and he moved closer to the window and saw that the little family of three, already began eating. Itachi's gaze shifted to her siblings and he chuckled as he recalled another incident.

Hideaki.

How he loved that name.

_Itachi was training with Shisui when three little academy students entered the area. Kai looked flustered and tired, and Itachi smiled at her. He realized she'd been chasing the three, and they came here making her follow._

_"I'm sorry." She said, and Itachi shook his head._

_Shisui snickered at the two, and Kai blushed. Itachi sighed, and he saw three kids staring at him. Itachi cocked an eyebrow, and "What?" he asked._

_"Are you gonna marry my sister?" Seth asked._

_Shisui erupted with laughter, and Kai yelped._

_Itachi didn't know how to react, and he just stood there. He turned to look at his lover, who looked shocked herself._

_"Uh…well, actually…"_

_Itachi was at a loss for words._

_"She wants to marry you." Saya said, and Kai yelled out her name demanding for her to stop talking. Kai took the kids, away apologizing, while a laughing Shisui and dumbstruck Itachi stood there. But before they left, Sasuke still had his question._

_"What are you going to name your son?" Itachi sighed in remorse and Kai disappeared._

_That night, Itachi went to visit his lover, for he didn't see her after the 'embarrassment' earlier. He snuck into her room and saw that she was lying down on her bed. She noticed him and turned to look._

_"I'm sorry about earlier." Itachi smiled. He sat at the edge of her bed and smirked. 'She wants to marry you.' Saya's words repeated in his head._

_"So, what have you thought about?" Kai looked confused with Itachi's question and he kissed her nose._

_"The name for our son." Kai yelped and playfully pushed him away. "You're as crazy as they are!"_

_Itachi chortled. "I'm excellent." He said, closing his eyes making Kai giggle. "No, now I'm serious. What's the name?" He asked. Kai looked away. "I like Hidaeki." Itachi said._

_Kai looked at him if he were crazy._

_"What?" Itachi asked laughing._

_"Nothing, I'm just checking if Shisui hit you too hard while sparring." _

Itachi smiled for the last time that evening, and leans against the window sill after the lights were off.

"Itachi?" Itachi was startled. His eyes were wide. He didn't want her to see him.

Not now.

"K-Kai?" Kai smiled and hugged him.

He immediately hugged back. But at first, she noticed he was reluctant.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Itachi couldn't tell her.

"N-Nothing." Kai didn't believe it.

"Itachi…" She said, and kissed his nose. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. Just, don't scare me like this." Her face was filled with worry, and it broke his heart.

"Kai, just promise me…"

"Anything Itachi, just tell me."

Itachi swallowed a large amount of saliva and "Promise me, no matter what happens you won't hate me."

Kai looked shocked. She hugged him tighter and, "I won't hate you even if you kill me." Itachi hugged her back for the last time and cried silently.

"I love you." They both said, at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi Uchiha was a man of few words. Kisame, not so few. They were assigned a mission and the location made Itachi frown. The Leaf Village. His old home, the place where he killed. The place where he left. The place where he fell in love.

And, Itachi was still in love.

Not a day went by when he didn't think of her. Her brown hair, her green eyes and…that smile.

Itachi was worried whether it gave away on the outside, but thankfully for him, people considered him emotionless.

If only they knew.

Itachi and Kisame infiltrated the village easily, and Itachi grumbled internally. The village's defense was weak. He only chose to come on this mission was not to capture the Jinchuriki.

He could care less about the Akatsuki's main desires.

He came here to warn Danzo that he was still alive.

And even if Itachi didn't want to admit it, he wanted/hoped to see Kai as well.

He wondered if she hated him. Whether she kept her promise to him? He killed his entire clan in one night, and he expected her not to hate him?

He left his brother there, for the dead, and he expected her to not hate him?

Hell, he hated himself.

It wouldn't matter if she still loved him, or would it?

Itachi and Kisame sat in a small hotel, and Itachi noticed Kakashi there, and he knew right then that they were identified. Kakashi didn't scare him in the least, he didn't want Kai there.

He saw two other ninja.

A woman and a man.

"Hey you two! You guys look good together. Are you two on a date?" Kakashi asked them.

"Idiot, Anko asked me to pick up a few dumplings for her." The woman said, her face flushed.

"What about you? What are you doing here? Are you picking up some sweets too?" The man asked Kakashi.

"Not really. Sometimes I stop by to buy some stuff, but not now. Right now, I'm meeting up with someone. I'm waiting for Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi's heart rummaged against his chest, but he didn't show any signs of distress, when he heard the next person's voice.

"Kakashi?" Itachi closed his eyes as tight as he could.

It was Kai.

"My my, Kai Namikaze, what a surprise!" Kakashi bellowed, and the woman giggled.

Oh how Itachi loved her laugh.

"What's gotten into you? Are you waiting for a date?" She asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm waiting for Sasuke. And Kai, I don't have a date. Do you have someone in mind? Lovers reuniting is a wonderful thing." Kakashi said. Kai frowned and said, "Kakashi, I need to go. Nice talking to you." And walked away.

Itachi fought the need to run up to her.

After tailing Naruto, and using Tsukuyomi, Itachi was tired. He met Sasuke after a long while, but he wasn't strong enough yet. The two were in the outskirts of the village now, and Kisame suddenly spoke up.

"I need to get laid. Wanna join in?" Itachi glared.

"Alright, I'll go alone. You'll-?" "I'll be right here. Hurry back." Itachi said.

Kisame's question was infuriating. Itachi would never touch another woman. The only woman he'd ever dream of touching was Kai, and Kisame didn't know that.

Itachi missed her.

He met Sasuke.

He didn't meet her.

Just one glance wouldn't hurt right?

He knew Kisame would come back here only the next day, and one glance at Kai wouldn't take that long. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and quickly reached Kai's house.

He looked through the window, to find her asleep on her bed. Itachi was thankful she wasn't awake and snuck in.

Her back was facing him and he sighed.

"Kai…" he spoke, and tasted her name in his mouth.

"I…I'm sorry for what I did. I had no other choice, and well, I wouldn't mind if you despised me. I hate myself for being born like this, and I'm so sorry I caused you pain."

Itachi sighed once more.

"I still love you, more than ever."

"And I you." A voice said.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw Kai looking at him. Her green eyes staring at his black ones.

"K-Kai?" She got out of bed, and barricaded him in a hug.

Itachi's hand held on to the dresser behind him for support.

Kai was crying.

She held on to his shirt and wept.

Now that she knew he was here, he might as well-

-hug her.

And that was what he did. He smelt her hair, and breathed on her neck.

She was intoxicating.

She was everything he needed.

"Itachi, its okay if you don't tell me. I know you didn't do it for personal obligations, don't you dare lie to me like that!"

Itachi felt his heart shatter.

"And I told you already, I'll never hate you even if you kill me." He closed his eyes as tight as he could.

Kai pulled back a little and Itachi noticed how her features had changed.

She looked more mature now.

Grown up.

She was beautiful. She was his.

"I love you." She said, and kissed him. He kissed back immediately and murmured "I love you" again and again, in between kisses.

His hands enveloped around her, and Kai took off his cloak.

The two lovers fell on her bed, and Itachi stared into her eyes.

"Itachi…" Kai said, closing her eyes, letting tears fall.

He kissed those tears away before he told her what happened. He needed to tell someone and, she was the only person who didn't judge him. She never acknowledged him because he was an Uchiha, she loved him for being Itachi and that was what he needed.

Kai didn't cry when she listened to him.

She held on to him, and kissed his cheek, "Why can't you just tell Sasuke?" Itachi shook his head.

"For what I've done, he's got the right to kill me. I'm a murderer." Kai shook her bead this time.

"You're nothing close to it."

And for a second he believed her.

They lay there, and Kai finally accepted the path he had chosen. And she sighed.

She held on to his hand tighter, and made a decision.

She too chose a path of life.

She stared at his face, which was staring up at the ceiling and she looked away, face red.

Itachi caught her looking and smiled.

For the first time in years, the man smiled.

The effects this woman had on him, were unnatural.

"What is it Kai?"

Itachi kissed her cheek, before she turned to him.

"I want you to do me a favor." She asked, her tone dead serious.

Itachi was confused, and nodded.

"Sleep with me."

His eyes widened as he observed the girl's face. She was serious.

His heart rummaged in his chest and he said, "K-Kai? N-No, I mean-"

"Remember you liked the name Hideaki?" Itachi literally heard his heart shatter.

He couldn't do this to her. This was cruel.

What she was asking of him, was to impregnate her.

"Kai, I can't do that to you-""That'll be the only thing I'll have of you Itachi!" She said.

She was dead serious about this.

He gulped and pushed her toward the bed and kissed her neck. "I'm so sorry Kai." He said, as he took his shirt off, and kissed the woman with the love and lust he's held on for years.

After their session, Itachi placed his hand on her stomach, and concentrated his chakra to find that, there was another chakra network inside.

Kai was pregnant with Itachi's child.

And Itachi left her, feeling somewhat whole, for once in his life knowing that in his miserable life, he's done something close to happy.

He now had something to look forward to.

Something to protect other than Sasuke after he passes on.

His new little family, and Itachi already loved them more than his life itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi was tired. After failing that mission to collect the nine tailed Jinchuriki, and straining himself by using the Sharingan for so long, Itachi was tired. In fact, he was so tired that his vision was blurry and his head hurt.

But he did gain one thing by that mission.

He was going to become a father.

It had been almost a year, since his last visit to Kai.

He knew he was a father by now. He smiled as he thought about it.

But he wasn't sure about one thing.

How would Kai raise the child in the village?

People will shun her if they found out who the father was.

She would be considered a prostitute if she gave birth before marriage, and that thought itself was absurd.

He worried, and he didn't know what she would do.

Ever since his failed mission, Itachi and Kisame were sent on lowly missions, and after finishing them, Kisame would go to a brothel and Itachi stayed outside the village, sitting under a tree.

Thinking.

Daydreaming.

About his lover and his child, whose gender he didn't know.

One such day, when Itachi was lying down, he felt a familiar presence of chakra, watching him closely.

It wasn't Kai.

It wasn't Sasuke.

It was someone else, from the leaf village.

Itachi acted on instinct and pinned the person down, his hands around they're neck. But he then realized who it was.

Saya Namikaze.

Kai's younger sister.

"I know…Itachi…about you and Kai." She said, and Itachi immediately released her.

She looked sad, and he could guess it was because she felt sad for his past.

It was not only because of that.

"Saya, what are you doing here?" She explained the events that occurred to her, and the next thing she said, literally broke Itachi's heart.

He felt his world crash and his reason to live wasn't that stable anymore.

"Kai died Itachi."

Itachi closed his eyes. He couldn't cry.

Oh, but he wanted to.

"How?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Child birth." Itachi felt extremely suicidal.

"I killed her." He stated.

That was what he thought. If he hadn't agreed to her that day, she would still be alive.

His Kai would still be smiling.

"No! You didn't. She died happily…you've a son, Itachi. Hideaki. He's just like you. Looks just like you…he had Kai's eyes though." Saya said.

Itachi's gaze softened, and he desperately wanted to see his son.

His only reminiscence of his lover.

His _late_ lover.

"I could show you how he looks." Saya said, and Itachi barely nodded.

Saya's summon showed him his son.

Hideaki.

To Itachi, Hideaki was the most beautiful baby in the world.

Black hair.

Slightly tan skin.

Green eyes.

Itachi felt a lump in his throat.

He felt so sad, yet at the sight of his son, he felt immensely happy.

"Kai loved you till the end. I bet she loves you even now." Saya said.

Itachi sighed.

Of course Kai would love him. He was lucky to have her.

One thought made him feel content though.

He would soon join her.

He only prayed that Sasuke became stronger sooner now.

Saya begged him to tell Sasuke the truth, but Itachi ruffled her hair, and smiled.

"Yes. I know. And I'll love her till the end, and you can bet that I love her even now." Itachi said.

Itachi stood up and walked off, leaving Saya behind.

Saya had grown up, and Itachi smiled as he remembered how small she was when he last saw her.

Itachi felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he spoke to the sky.

"Kai, I'm coming. Just wait, okay?"

The sky turned a dark grey and it started to drizzle. It was as if Kai were talking to him.

Itachi smiled, but his heart was shattering.

He recalled his son's image in his mind, and kept walking forward.

_"Itachi!" _

_He turned to see Kai completely drenched._

_It was raining after all._

_"Kai, you're soaking wet." Itachi said, and put an arm around her shoulder._

_She snuggled closer to him, and Itachi blushed._

_"I'm warm now." She said, and Itachi smiled._

_The two walked together and sat under a tree for shelter._

_"Itachi?"_

_He looked at her face._

_"When it rains, will you be there to keep me warm?" Itachi chuckled, and kissed her cheek._

_"Yes. Always."_

_Kai beamed._

_"And whenever it rains, I'll be there to keep you warm as well." She stated._

It was raining now, but Itachi stood alone.

There was no Kai with him.

"You're not here to keep me warm this time Kai. Does that mean you didn't keep your promise?" Itachi spoke.

Then he shook his head.

"I'm not feeling cold anyway." He said, and walked away, his tears mixing with the rain, and it almost made it impossible to distinguish.


	9. Chapter 9

Kai was in extreme pain. She knew it was time, and that the baby had to come out. Jellal, her cousin saw the look in her eyes, and she expected him to panic.

But he walked up to her and held her hand.

"Are you sure about this Kai? It's you or the baby." Kai smiled.

"Save the baby, Jellal, please."

Jellal sighed, and carried held her hand and muttered-

"Push, Kai."

_"Itachi! Itachi! Look!" Shisui ruffled her hair, and winked at Itachi who walked toward the girl._

_There was a blue butterfly, on her hair. _

_Itachi knew how much Kai loved those little creatures and he smiled. Shisui grimaced._

_"You know what I'm thinking? You two would've been better off not talking to each other. That way, I wouldn't have to see this gooey show of emotion." Shisui grimaced._

_Itachi chuckled, and Kai blushed._

_"You don't really think that, do you Shisui?" Both the Uchiha's were wide eyed at Kai's statement._

_Her voice was so innocent._

_Itachi smiled, and he looked dazed and Shisui slapped the back of his head and hugged Kai._

_"Of course not! As a matter of fact, I'm the happiest among us three!" Kai giggled. _

Kai yelled, the pain was too unbearable.

"Just a little more, hold on Kai." Jellal assured her.

_"Hey Kai, when you and Itachi get married, will you guys go to the Cloud Village for your honeymoon?" Mikoto, Itachi's mother asked._

_Kai spat the water from her mouth, and Itachi coughed._

_Shisui snickered at his aunt's question. _

_"Mrs. Uchiha-"Kai was about to say, but she found herself speechless._

_She blushed once more and, 'How embarrassing.' She thought to herself._

_"There's nothing to be ashamed of! You two are engaged, it's not an embarrassing topic at all!" Mikoto bellowed._

_Fugaku sighed. Itachi and Kai turned to him with red faces._

_"Your mother's crazy." Itachi was spooked. Kai sighed._

_Fugaku eyed her as well._

_"So was yours." Itachi smirked._

_Shisui then came up to the two of them when they were alone, and "So, you two were meant to be married from the start eh? Why does that not surprise me?" _

_"Shut up Shisui…" Itachi said, his face a deep vermillion._

_It was embarrassing as it is, and Shisui loved irking the lovers even more._

_That was who he was, Shisui._

"I-I'm so sorry Itachi…" Kai sighed, as she saw her little son being placed next to her. She kissed its cheeks, and cried.

Jellal looked away, and closed his eyes.

'Goodbye Kai…' he thought to himself.

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled at his brother.

He knew Sasuke had won, but in actuality, Itachi's disease was the one which really killed him.

But no one needed to know that.

"Sorry Sasuke-"Itachi poked his brother's forehead just like how he used to when they were kids. "-But this is the last time."

Itachi's face slammed against the wall and he fell face down.

He could feel life drain away from him.

'I'm coming Kai…' he thought to himself.

_Itachi stared at Kai in the classroom as she got down and walked toward him._

_He had never seen her in that angle before, and right now, the sensations he was feeling was…strange._

_She smiled at him, and "Itachi, are you ready?"_

_He felt his breath hitch, and Itachi's voice stammered. _

_"R-Ready for what?"_

_His gaze didn't leave her eyes._

_And her gaze didn't leave his._

_"To give me a chance?" Itachi swallowed hard._

_"I-I'm sorry…" He muttered, and Kai giggled._

_"Sorry for not giving me a chance before, or sorry that you won't give me a chance after?"_

_Itachi didn't know what else to do, so he did what every reasonable and smart person would._

_He grabbed Kai by the hand, and pressed his forehead to hers, their bodies touching._

_Kai gasped, and her face went red immediately._

_"I-Itachi?" She sounded shocked._

_"Is this answer enough for you or-"Itachi kissed her forehead. "-this better?"_

_Kai stared at his face, and pulled away._

_Itachi was expecting a tight slap when he felt her hand graze his cheek._

_She was smiling at him._

_"I waited for so long, and it finally happened." _

_Itachi felt her hand hold his._

_"What finally happened?" He didn't want the conversation to end yet._

_"You saw me, at last." She said, closing her eyes._

_She then giggled. Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_"Shisui, you were eavesdropping the moment Itachi entered the room, weren't you?" _

_Itachi's eyes widened. _

_How did he not see that? _

_Then he heard laughter._

_Itachi frowned. But he saw Kai didn't release his hand, and he smiled._

_"You should've seen your face Itachi! You looked like you saw a ghost!" Shisui said._

_It was Kai's turn to frown._

_"I'm not a ghost." She retorted._

_Shisui apologized quickly, and nudged Itachi by the shoulder._

_"So, no kissies eh?" Itachi and Kai both saw Shisui's face and glared._

_"Okay! Only after the wedding! Geez, you both are sissys!" He walked out in defeat._

_Itachi turned to Kai and the two smiled at each other, and walked out._

_"Taijutsu." Itachi looked at her face._

_"That's what I'm weak at, if you should know." Itachi smiled._

_It was as if they didn't need assurance that they were a couple. It just happened. Right then, when Itachi saw her in the academy classroom, he knew she was his._

_He squeezed Kai's hand, and beamed._

_"We'll take care of that." _

What the lovers didn't know, was that their forbidden love couldn't last forever, no matter how pure the love they shared was.

In the end, it was all due to end.

They had to be separated in that life, and as they grew they realized that slowly.

The Ninja World, wasn't where they found true happiness.

They never could.

Right before they closed their eyes for eternity, the two thought the same thing-

'I wish…someday…somewhere…we could live a life…together…not worrying about peace…not worrying about getting found out…just us…and our world…a life…that we deserved…better than this one…'

Their love was true till the very end.

* * *

**A/N: No, this is not the last chapter. I've still one more. But, this is the last chapter for the story within the plot. Actually, I wanted a happier ending, this is just sad and I think Kai and Itachi would be a happy couple if Kishimoto hadn't killed Itachi. So, the next chapter will be a surprise. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue – Finally Found You**

Uchiha Corporations was one of the leading business companies that ran all across the globe, with fifteen main branches in various countries, including the USA, Dubai, and several countries in Europe.

Uchiha Corps, were handling several businesses like Multi Cultural Marketing, Web Designing, Consultancies, Employee Monitoring Services, and Free Lancing etc. etc.

For twenty three years, Fugaku Uchiha ran the company and from generations, he has maintained a tremendously respectable reputation, and Uchiha Corps, was considered to be the backbone of the economy.

And now, Fugaku wanted his eldest son, Itachi, the twenty three year old soon-to-be entrepreneur, to take over the position of CEO.

His younger brother, the high school major, Sasuke would soon follow.

It had been Fugaku's dream to watch his son inherit the business and maintain the reputation, which he knew Itachi would keep up.

Itachi was a very talented man, incredibly smart, and his mannerisms and personality was that of a born prodigy.

He only wanted desperately for Itachi to not become like his failure of a cousin, Shisui, who gave up the business stream and went into a disgraceful line of work: Teaching.

Fugaku knew his son wouldn't fail him, and Fugaku only wanted the best for his children.

Even if he never listened to their part of the story.

Itachi on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with business, for he detested the idea of running such a huge company.

Itachi knew that for a business man, qualities like diplomacy were essential.

Itachi wasn't in the least diplomatic, or that was what he thought.

Itachi wanted to teach as well, but not teach kindergartners like his cousin, but Itachi wanted to be a professor.

A Professor of English literature.

His father would have a heart attack if he told him that.

But what Itachi didn't realize that running a company was more stressful than just sitting on an office chair in front of a table.

It needed lies.

A lot of them.

It needed several sleepless nights, and back stabbing.

And over all that, it needed those irritating meetings, and conference calls, and firing people and competition.

Itachi sighed.

He admired Shisui in many ways. Shisui was brave enough to stand up to his parents and decide to become what he wanted to be.

And he did.

Even though Shisui's job didn't pay like the business one that he declined, Shisui was by far, the happiest man Itachi knew.

Itachi was walking to the refrigerator when he heard his mother talking to someone over the phone.

Usually Itachi ignores his mother's random gossips.

But this time, her gossips were about him.

"…he'll definitely agree! Itachi never goes against anything Fugaku says so this wedding will most definitely happen!" Itachi's eyes widened with anger.

He stormed out of the house, and suddenly his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Itachi even sounded aggressive.

Why wouldn't he be?

His parents were fixing his own wedding behind his back, to a woman he didn't even know!

"Whoa, 'Tachi! What up? Where's the fire?" It was Shisui.

Itachi sighed, and decided to tell him what was happening.

Shisui wasn't that shocked with the news, and he just looked downfallen. He knew that something like this would happen sooner or later, and this was all just a business deal which Fugaku Uchiha hoped wouldn't fail.

An arranged marriage between the CEO of Uchiha Corps and the eldest daughter of an aristocratic family.

Shisui would've walked out on all of it, but he knew Itachi was the obedient type.

"Hey! There's this party down south, at a pub near Uzumaki's mansion, and its rocking! You gotta come, it'll take your mind off things! What say?" Shisui tried to sound excited.

Usually, Itachi declined these sort of 'meetings' with Shisui, but today he just wanted to forget.

It pained him to realize he wasn't as mentally strong as Shisui, and that he couldn't decline the 'offers' his parents threw at him.

Itachi went to his room, changed into casuals, and walked out to be greeted by his younger brother.

"Where're you headed to?" He asked, in a bored expression.

Itachi smirked and ignored his brother, and ruffled his hair and got into the car and drove to Shisui's house, which wasn't that far off.

Shisui greeted Itachi with a smack on the backside of the head as usual. He didn't know why he greeted his cousin that way, but ever since they were little, Shisui felt that this method of 'greeting' was specially designed for the two of them, just like how Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead.

It was around 7 p.m., and Itachi and Shisui entered the bar whose name Itachi didn't bother reading.

His eyes widened, it was jam-packed.

Itachi hated crowds.

"Hey! Kisame!" Shisui yelled and wandered off.

Apparently, Shisui loved them.

Itachi nodded at the giant man, Kisame, who was a classmate of Itachi's from his school. They met frequently, just like the rest of the gang, Deidara and Sasori, Konan, Nagato and Yahiko, Kakuzu and Hidan (who was someone Itachi didn't ever want to see again.).

"Hey Itachi, funny seeing you here." Kisame winked at the man. Itachi faked a slight smile, and rushed to the drink counter.

Shisui didn't follow him.

'As expected.' Itachi rolled his eyes.

Well, at least Itachi was outside the house, where he would've thrown a fit if not for his cousin.

Itachi ordered a Margarita and sipped slowly, ignoring the loud banging noise as background.

Itachi turned to look at Shisui who was dancing with a girl. Itachi smirked.

He then heard a giggle next to him. "He's your friend, I presume?" A female voice.

Itachi turned to his left to find the most attractive woman he had seen in his life.

His eyes widened and he squinted a little, thinking, 'She's…familiar.'

She had brown locks, and emerald green eyes.

Her smile…made Itachi's heart flutter.

"Yeah…" Itachi said, staring at the girl.

"I'm Kai." She smiled. Itachi breathed in.

'Kai…' He thought, and he felt as if he knew that was her name from the beginning.

He felt a weird feeling around her, as if he's seen her before, like he's known her from somewhere.

Had she come to his house for some business meeting or something?

"Itachi." He said, and Kai nodded.

She then turned to him and said, "Have we met? I can't help but wonder if I've seen you before. It's as if…well, you look a little familiar."

So he wasn't the only one.

Itachi smiled and shook his head, and Kai smiled back.

'Oh lord, what is she doing to me?' Itachi thought to himself as he felt the butterflies in his stomach churn.

"Not the party person eh?" She asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No…not really, what about you?" Itachi asked, feeling like an idiot.

Kai chuckled, and said, "No, I hate dancing." She confessed.

Itachi found himself strangely attracted to the girl beside him. Her black pleated faux wrapped dress, and her brown hair held up in a messy yet attractive bun. Her lips, those very pink and soft and so very kissable lips, and Itachi just melted at the thought. He gulped and shifted his gaze to her eyes, which were looking straight at him.

Itachi felt like slapping himself.

"C-Can I buy you a drink?" Itachi stammered, unsure of what else to do. He obviously, didn't want her to leave.

Kai giggled, and winked at him, sending shivers down his spine. "Yes, you can, Mr. Uchiha." Itachi's eyes widened. He never told her he was an-

"Your face was all over the papers, and you are the future CEO of Uchiha Corps, if I'm not mistaken, correct?" Itachi suddenly looked downfallen by the mention of his father's company.

Kai, on the other hand, noticed this.

"You don't seem to like that thought being brought out, I'm sorry if I-""It's nothing, what will you have?" Itachi smiled earnestly.

Kai smiled back. Oh how Itachi adored the woman's smile.

After the drink, Kai took his hand in hers and scribbled her number on his palm. The part of the skin which made contact with Kai's skin burned, and Itachi felt fireworks.

This feeling felt very familiar. Itachi looked at Kai's face with a confused expression, and she held the same look.

'Do I know you from somewhere?' they thought to themselves as they bade each other goodbye.

That night, Itachi could only think of Kai. Her smile…her eyes…her giggle…he loved all of it.

It was just one day, and Itachi felt like he knew her for a lifetime.

He just met her, but he felt a strong connection with the girl.

He smiled one last time, and fell asleep dreaming of Kai.

Shisui noticed how gooey his brother looked at the bar, and snickered. He told Itachi to wait three days to call Kai again, and Itachi didn't seem too happy about it, and two days had already passed. Shisui then heard his cellphone ringing to see it was Deidara.

"Hello Dei, 'Sup?" Shisui said.

"Itachi's getting married?" Deidara yelled, making Shisui's eye grow wide.

"What? Impossible-"

"It's in the papers man! I couldn't believe it! He's marrying some girl named Hester Lytton from Britain!"

Shisui frowned. 'Lytton's an aristocratic family…' He thought angrily.

His eyes widened when he thought of Itachi's reaction to all this. "I'll uh...call you back Dei, gotta go. Bye!" Shisui hung up and dialed Itachi's number, but he didn't pick up. Shisui frowned.

Itachi was infuriated about what he read in the newspaper. He walked up to his father and threw the newspaper to the ground, and his father looked up at him with a shocked expression. "What the hell is going on?" Itachi yelled.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked his son. "Don't play dumb, what the hell is with all the wedding plans and all?! Did you even consider asking me about this?" Itachi yelled at the top of his voice, and Fugaku stood up.

"Sit down and we'll talk about this-""I'm not talking! I'm done talking. All my life I've listened to you, not bothered on taking my decisions, but this wedding- I will not marry some woman who's hell bent on marrying me for my money." Itachi said, and stormed out ignoring his father's protests.

Itachi was very angry, and the anger reflected in his driving. He was driving at 120 miles per hour, and a sudden break caused his vehicle to crash against the electricity pole, and Itachi's head banged on the steering wheel and he saw darkness.

He woke up and he felt a sudden gush of pain surge through his head, and Itachi groaned. He sat up and looked around to see that he was in a psychiatric hospital ward, and his vision wasn't that clear yet. He touched his forehead to find bandages, and one particular area stung. "Seems like we meet again Mr. Uchiha, but certainly didn't want to meet you like this." Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly turned around to find Kai, wearing a doctor coat and she didn't look too happy.

"I-I'm sorry, I-""You were driving carelessly. You could've been killed, or you could've hurt someone." Kai sounded angry. Itachi looked away and grunted.

She walked up to the man, and placed her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. Itachi's face went red and Kai noticed.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. Itachi looked away, and "There's nothing to talk about."

Kai sighed, "I am a psychiatrist, so it would seem like my duty to talk to you." Itachi's eyes widened. "Y-You're a-?" Kai nodded.

"So, let's begin?"

Itachi found himself telling her about the Uchiha Corps, and how he didn't want to inherit the so called, 'throne'. He told her about his dream job of teaching and he also told her about his fixed wedding and Kai gasped. Itachi turned to look at her, and saw that she had a sad expression on her red face.

"S-So, you know this girl?" Kai stammered. Itachi shook his head and told her he didn't want to marry at all.

"Itachi, you should talk to your father. That's the only option you have." Itachi shook his head once more, and kissed Kai on her cheek and murmured, "It was great knowing you Kai." And he walked to the door when- "I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow actually, so yes, it was great knowing you too, Itachi." Itachi's heart shattered and he walked out.

The day of his wedding to some girl he never saw, was the day Kai was leaving him for good.

Itachi chose to stick by his father's decision and Shisui didn't like it. Itachi clearly disliked everything that was going on, yet, like a fool he decided to abide by everything like a submissive puppy.

He walked up to the man, who was dressed in his wedding suit. "Kai's leaving today, and when I looked up at it, the only flight to Japan is correctly at 4 p.m., and uh-""Forget it Shisui" Itachi's voice was glum.

"Itachi, you loved her." Itachi's heart skipped a beat. "I barely knew her." Shisui grabbed his collar and growled.

"Itachi! Don't you see anything that's happening around you? You're going to regret everything someday and you'll wish that you said no! You have to look back at life and say, 'damn what a ride!' instead of saying, 'thank god I made it!' Itachi, if you don't go after Kai today, I swear to you, you're going to become the most miserable, most pathetic man I know!" Shisui yelled.

Itachi's eyes widened.

His mother had heard the entire thing.

"M-Mother I-"Mikoto shook her head. "Go." She said. Itachi felt as if he were flying. Shisui stretched his hand out, and a key was hanging at the edge of his fingers.

"Thank you…" Itachi felt tears brim the back of his eye lids and he dashed out, and sat in the car and the radio burst through the speakers.

_You know I'm gon get ya, yeah_

_Whatever it takes to get there_

_No I won't drop you _

_Like everybody else does_

Itachi shifted the gears and drove faster, as he saw that the time was only 3 25 p.m.,

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_

_If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people_

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go_

_Together baby we go, we go_

Itachi couldn't believe his mother understood him. After years of waiting in the dark, he finally had his moment. His father wouldn't understand now, but as time comes Itachi was sure Fugaku would understand him. Itachi smiled as he saw the airport. He parked the car, as fast as he could and ran inside, hoping Kai wasn't there yet.

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

He then saw her.

But, she was near the entrance of the checking counter and Itachi found that his legs were taking him to her faster than his brain could digest.

"Kai!" he yelled.

She didn't hear him.

Itachi laughed as he felt their distance shorten, and "Kai!"

She turned, and gasped.

_You never have to worry if what I say is true_

_Girl I've been looking for you_

_And when I saw you I knew_

_That I finally found, I finally found you_

Itachi stopped in front of her, and he panted.

"Itachi, today is your-"

Itachi hugged her and breathed in her neck.

She was all he needed. Kai sighed in relief and hugged him back.

_I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah_

_We have a connection, that's right_

_Cause girl I'm not letting go_

_I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea_

"What are you doing here Itachi?" She spoke, not releasing him. "I'm not letting you go." Kai giggled, and she felt tears roll down her eyes.

"The minute I saw you, I knew you were…special to me. I knew, that you were someone I had a connection to…I can't explain...I-"Itachi kissed the girl's lips and continued, "I knew that when I saw you, I loved you, right then, right there."

Kai smiled and kissed his lips and held his hand. "I love you too, Itachi."

_You know I'm gonna get ya…yeah_

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, Kai and Itachi deserved a happier ending, so I thought of 'reincarnating' them into the modern world, where they'll finally live happily ever after. Hope you guys liked it! Review people! :) I would love to know what you thought about this story. **


End file.
